Kabbalah
La cabala, Qabbaláh, Kabbalah o cabbala è parte della tradizione esoterica della mistica ebraica, in particolare costituisce il pensiero mistico sviluppatosi in Europa a partire dal VII-VIII secolo. In ebraico Qabbaláh (ebr. קבלה), è l'atto di ricevere, la tradizione (la parola ebraica designa anche la ricevuta, ad esempio in una transazione commerciale, e la funzione di ingresso del sabato, la maggiore festa ebraica); è il livello più elevato e profondo dell'Ebreo poi manifesto nel metodo d'interpretazione esegetica ebraica in ebraico definito Sod, segreto. La Cabala venne trasmessa da Dio anche ad Adamo e ad Abramo. La cabala ebraica non va confusa con la cabala o le cabale di tradizione occidentale, anche se sono ad essa direttamente ispirate. Il pensiero cabalistico ebraico La Cabala non si discosta dagli insegnamenti tradizionali ebraici e dalla pratica della Torah, ne è infatti l'espressione "interna" come l'anima nel confronto con il corpo e lo studio della Torah rispetto alle Mitzvot: essa è quindi parte integrante della religione ebraica ma tra studiosi non ebrei o comunemente in ambiente non ebraico è spesso erroneamente ritenuta ad essa parzialmente contigua in quanto, prima dell'era messianica, eredità di pochi Ebrei per la sottigliezza della sua dottrina. Base del pensiero cabalistico è quindi la Bibbia ebraica o Tanakh (acronimo per "Torah, Profeti, Scritti"). La secolare esegesi del Tanakh, già contenuta nella halakháh (presentazione della casistica giuridica), nella haggadáh (sotto forma narrativa), nei due Talmudím, il babilonese e il gerosolimitano, e nei molti midrashím, aveva ormai da secoli posto l'interpretazione del testo sacro al centro della vita dell'Israelita. Si fa risalire l'inizio della diffusione della visione cabbalistica alla pubblicazione del libro Zohar (splendore), pubblicato intorno al XIII secolo e, secondo la tradizione ebraica, scritto da Rabbi Shimon bar Yochay, o al precedente Sépher Yetziràh (Libro della formazione), che però è, secondo alcuni, un'opera più esegetica che filosofica; la più importante diffusione del pensiero della Cabala anche tra il popolo sorge con il Chassidismo, inizialmente grazie al Besht. Nell'era messianica essa sarà facilmente a disposizione di tutto il popolo d'Israele. Testi principali * Sefer ha-Bahir * Séfer ha-Zóhar * Séfer yetziráh Il Talmud e la Cabala In quanto aspetto segreto e profondo della Torah, abbondanti i riferimenti alla Cabala anche nel Talmud e negli stessi testi del canone ebraico risalenti ai rabbini del Talmud, opera degli stessi. La Grande Assemblea era infatti composta da profeti e rabbini la cui sapienza era anche quella della Cabala. Origine profetica della Cabala La Cabala deve essere considerata rivelazione divina della verità più profonda della Torah tramite spirito profetico o attraverso la saggezza con la concessione del Ruach haQodesh; non si tratta quindi di sola deduzione logica, passibile di errore, è infatti verità eterna come parola divina della Torah: fuoco nero su fuoco bianco. Si ritiene infatti che ogni aspetto della Torah sia stato rivelato anche a Mosè sul monte Sinai. Ancora confermata la sua sapienza nell'esperienza mistica profetica consapevole; le porte dell'intelligenza e quelle degli Heikhalot rappresentano il legame unitario tra il livello intellettivo e quello dell'esperienza mistica. Sephirah Il fulcro dell'elaborazione delle dottrine mistiche riguardanti l'aspetto segreto del creato è un'opera composta verosimilmente in Éretz Yisraél nel VI o VII secolo, il Sépher Yetziráh. Nel Sépher Yetziràh, che tratta delle forze segrete del cosmo, si trova la prima menzione di un termine che diventerà centrale nella successiva speculazione: la nozione di sephiráh. Letteralmente sephirah o sefiráh (plur. sephiroth o sefirót) significa "calcolo, numerazione". Nel Sépher Yetziràh il termine acquista un significato più ampio: le Sephiroth sono ipostasi o manifestazioni allusive dell'energia divina. Gli autori cabalistici amano paragonare le sephiroth a zaffiri, partendo da un'assonanza dei due termini. Tra la fine del XII secolo e l'inizio del XIII, fa la sua comparsa una vasta letteratura mistica già ben organizzata sulla dottrina delle sephiroth; queste si possono definire i gradi per mezzo dei quali Dio agisce nel creato. Praticamente tutti i mistici affermano che esse sono in numero di dieci. I nomi delle Sephiroth Le Sephiroth hanno anche dei nomi propri: Keter (corona), la più alta e più vicina a Dio; Binah (scienza o conoscenza) e Khokhmah o Hokmah o Chochmah (saggezza) a un livello inferiore; Ghevurah o Gheburáh (forza) e Khessed, Chessed o Héssed (misericordia o pietà) al terzo livello; Tiferet (bellezza) al quarto; Hod (gloria) e Nezakh (eternità o vittoria) al quinto; Yessod (fondamento o fondazione) al sesto; Malkhut (regno), la più prossima all'uomo. Questi sono i nomi più frequentemente usati. A volte Ghevurah viene chiamata Din (giudizio) o Pachad (paura), Chessed può essere chiamata Ghedulláh (grandezza), Tiferet Rakhamím (misericordia). Le sephirot vengono rappresentate secondo uno schema detto "Albero della Vita". Inoltre esiste anche una "undicesima" (anche se impropriamente detto) Sephirah: Daat che si colloca tra Binah, Khokhmah e Chessed e rappresenta il divario tra l'Uomo e Dio. L'albero della vita Nel diagramma dell'albero della vita al centro si trova la colonna dell'equilibrio che da Keter, attraverso Tiferet e Yessod, raggiunge Malkhut. A sinistra e destra di Keter si dipartono altre due colonne: quella della Grazia, attraverso Khokhmah, Chessed e Nezakh; quella della severità risalendo attraverso Hod, Ghevurah e Binah. Le XXII vie Le 10 Sephiroth sono collegate fra di loro da 22 sentieri, associati alle lettere dell'alfabeto ebraico. In vari autori sono presentate varie maniere di associazione. La più diffusa fa partire la alef da Keter in direzione di Khokhmah e si conclude con la tav che sta fra Yessod e Malkhut. I 22 sentieri e le dieci Sephiroth insieme formano le 32 vie di cui parla il Sépher Yetziráh. Altre rappresentazioni delle Sephiroth Una rappresentazione grafica si ritrova all'indirizzo: http://www.odoricoamico.it/smallspinoza/moltiplicatio_file/image003.jpg ma non conosco la situazione dei diritti. In alcuni manoscritti rinascimentali del Cinquecento, il diagramma delle Sephiroth, in quanto emanazione divina, si moltiplica a sua volta indefinitamente. Questa raffigurazione si trova nel testo "Otzrot chayyim (I tesori della vita)" di Chayyim Vital. Vedi anche Giulio Busi, Mantova e la Qabbalah (Skira, 2001). I quattro mondi All'inizio del XIV secolo si cominciarono a distinguere quattro mondi nel creato: 'Atzilút (mondo dell'emanazione), Beri'ah (mondo della creazione), Yetzirah (mondo delle forme) e 'Asiyah (mondo della produzione o della fabbricazione). Con questi nomi si indica il variare del tipo di influsso delle sefirot. Il mondo di Atzilut, che è più vicino a Dio, è retto da forze solo immateriali. La componente materiale aumenta man mano che ci si allontana dall'Emanatore. Corrispondenze Anche se non visibili agli occhi le sefirot sono percepite dal mistico che si eleva dalle inferiori alle superne attraverso la contemplazione e lo studio delle corrispondenze cosmiche: p.es. ad Avraham può essere associata Ghedullah, a Isacco Ghevurah, a Giacobbe Tiferet. Tutte le componenti del cosmo hanno le loro corrispondenze: Tiferet è il sole, Yessod la luna, Malkhut la terra, e così via. Anche i XXII sentieri vengono associati alle lettere dell'alfabeto ebraico, ai tarocchi, a segni zodiacali, pianeti e elementi, ecc. L'esistenza di queste associazioni risale alla gnosi e a una visione magica dell'universo in cui ogni parte è collegata ad un'altra. Questo insieme di relazioni complesse ricorda moderne teorie scientifiche come quella del caos. Ciò che non è conoscibile è quello che sta oltre la sefirah più alta, cioè l'Altissimo che, essendo incommensurabile, non può venir percepito dall'uomo. Emanazioni Si pone il problema di come possa un ente infinito, quello che per primo Isacco il Cieco chiamò l'En Sof (non-fine), emanare aspetti di sé in un mondo finito. Secondo Mosè Cordovero Dio si "contrasse" per poter emanare la sua energia nel mondo finito e " mostrare la Sua gloria alle genti". La contrazione di Dio (tzimtzum) è al centro della speculazione di Isaac Luria. In conseguenza dell'emanazione, secondo Luria, si crearono dei vasi per contenere l'energia divina. I vasi superni, i più forti, resistettero bene alla pressione della luce, ma gli inferiori si ruppero e dispersero l'energia. I frammenti dei vasi rotti contengono ancora particelle di luce: queste sono le Qelipòth (gusci), le forze del male. La Cabala dei nomi La parola ebraica tzeraf indica sia la trasmutazione alchemica sia l'interscambio delle lettere dell'alfabeto. Gli esegeti ebrei erano abituati a permutare le lettere del Tanach per scoprire significati reconditi e più veri. La permutazione numerica è detta ghimatréyah o ghematriah. Ogni lettera dell'alfabeto ebraico indica un numero; dunque ciascuna parola della Bibbia ha un proprio valore numerico, somma dei valori numerici delle lettere che la compongono. Una parola si può sostituire con un'altra dello stesso valore numerico. Per esempio: :AChaD in ebraico significa "unità" ed è uguale a 13 (A = 1 + Ch = 8 + D = 4). :Anche la parola "Amore", Ahavah ha lo stesso numero (A=1, H=5, V=2, H=5). :In questa maniera come in un'equazione si può dire che: :AChaD = AHVH L'arte del notariqón permette di scoprire parole nascoste dentro altre parole (le lettere di una parola come rivelazione di altre parole). L'atbásh consiste nello scambio alfabetico, ad esempio la prima lettera dell'alfabeto con l'ultima, la seconda con la penultima, ecc. L'alchimia cabalistica Già nel Séfer ha-Zóhar si trovano spunti alchemici legati al simbolismo delle sefirot e della trasmutazione dei metalli. I sette tipi di oro menzionati nella tradizione diventano una metafora delle sette sefirot inferiori, mentre Binah è chiamata "l'oro superno". L'anonimo trattato di alchimia Esh metzaréf (Il fuoco del fonditore) ebbe notevole diffusione, tanto che non ci è giunto nell'originale ebraico ma in traduzioni latine. Esponenti della Cabala Diversi gli approcci alla Cabala e ciò secondo l'attitudine di chi vi ci si avvicini. Le differenze variano anche perché essa può essere confrontata con tutti i testi della tradizione canonica ebraica: in quanto anima della Torah, di essa sono molte le idee fondamentali diffuse ampiamente nel popolo d'Israele tra gli accademici, gli studiosi religiosi definiti Mequbbalim o nella sapienza del Mekaven, ad un livello più alto del Mequbbal, tra i rabbini, spesso con doti mistiche, ed infine tra gli Ebrei mistici stessi; queste ultime due catagorie presentano uomini con una maggiore predisposizione alla percezione intellettuale ed all'esperienza mistica spesso associate alla manifestazione di miracoli. Gli stessi profeti del popolo d'Israele hanno sempre avuto familiarità con la parte più interna e segreta della Torah e dello stretto rapporto con Dio non mancando infatti testi mistici ascritti ad essi inoltre i testi profetici del canone ebraico esprimono pienamente l'attitudine mistica degli stessi. Rabbini e Maestri di Kabbalah * Abramo Abulafia * Avicebron * Ba'al Shem Tov * Baruch Ashlag (Rabash) * Elazaro Qalonymus di Worms (XII secolo) e la scuola ashkenazita * Gaon di Vilna * Hayim Vital * Isacco il Cieco di Nîmes (secondo costui non solo la discesa dell'energia divina è descritta come una serie di fasi di contemplazione successive, ma è la contemplazione stessa a plasmare le cose del mondo) * Isaac ben Luria (haArì haQadosh o Arizal) * Levi Yitzchak di Berditchev * Magghid di Mezeritch * Maimonide * Menahem Azariah da Fano * Mosè Luzzatto * Mosè Cordovero * Nachman di Breslov * Nachmanide (Mosè ben Nachman) * Natan ben Sa'adyah Har'ar * Shabbetai Donnolo di Oria (X secolo) * Shimon bar Yohai * Shneur Zalman di Liadi * Yaakov Yitzchak di Lublino (il Veggente di Lublino) * Yehuda Ashlag (Baal Hasulam) * Yehudah HaLevì * Yehudah Loew (il Maharal di Praga) * Yohanan Alemanno Rabbini viventi legati alla Cabala * Ariel Bar Tzadok * Yitzchak Ginsburgh Accademici * Gershom Scholem * Moshe Idel Personalità controverse * Shabbetay Tzevi (ebreo convertito all'Islam) Personalità legate alla Cabala * Dion Fortune * Giovanni Pico della Mirandola * Marsilio Ficino * Egidio da Viterbo * Giordano Bruno * Israel Regardie * McGregor Mathers * Anthony Kiedis La Kabbaláh di Nostradamus Lo studio della Kabbalah di Nostradamus è stato iniziato da Ottavio Cesare Ramotti in base a risultati ottenuti negli anni 50 da Roger Frontenac, crittologo della marina militare francese, che analizzò la Lettera al figlio Cesare con metodi intermedi di crittografia militare (Tavola di Vigenére). Penetrazione della Kabbalah in Occidente La Tradizione della Qabbalah riverbera nel genere letterario dell'apocalittica. Prima di giungere in età neo-testamentaria e trovare il famoso Libro dell'Apocalisse (che chiude la Bibbia nella forma in cui la conoscono i moderni), si dovranno ricordare testi fondamentali di questa tradizione tra cui i libri apocrifi (non inclusi nel canone biblico) di Enoch e il canonico Libro del profeta Ezechiele (il cui primo capitolo è la base della dottrina della Merkavah), scritto al tempo dell'uscita dalla cattività in Babilonia e la ricostruzione del Tempio di Gerusalemme. Gli scavi archeologici di Qumran e Nag-Hammadi hanno rivelato quanto fosse viva questa tradizione e quanti altri scritti l'abbiano arricchita prima di svanire con la distruzione del secondo Tempio e la Diaspora. Nel Medioevo, questa tradizione tornò visibile mediante la pubblicazione (soprattutto in Spagna, ad opera degli Ebrei Sefarditi) di scritti come il Bahir (Libro della Chiarezza) e lo Zohar (Libro dello Splendore), che furono le basi della penetrazione della Qabbalah nel pensiero occidentale. Tuttavia, l'espulsione degli ebrei dalla Spagna ad opera di re Ferdinando il Cattolico eclissò nuovamente questa tradizione, che riparò a Saféd, in Galilea. Qui attecchirono nuove importantissime opere, tra le quali svetta Etz Chaim “L'Albero della Vita”, in cui sono riportati gli insegnamenti di Isaac Luria, che aprì la Qabbalah al pensiero moderno. Dagli insegnamenti di Isaac Luria derivò la dottrina di Nathan di Gaza, che individuò in Shabbatai Tzevì, un ebreo di Izmir, il nuovo Messia che avrebbe dovuto riportare gli ebrei della diaspora in Israele. Su questa operazione investirono ingenti risorse molti ebrei europei, soprattutto i banchieri d'Olanda e Germania; tuttavia non andò a buon fine e, addirittura, Shabbetai Tzevi si convertì all'Islam. Questo paradosso fu accolto come necessità di comprendere la Diaspora. La conversione forzata al cattolicesimo che avevano dovuto subire gli ebrei d'Europa si apriva adesso anche all'Islam (trovando nella dottrina Sufi l'equivalente analogo della Qabbalah). In ogni caso, la dottrina di Isaac Luria (che contiene elementi di interpretazione della trasmigrazione delle anime e del significato profondo della vita), venne importata in Europa – soprattutto da Jakob Frank – e in Germania, dove divenne riferimento dottrinale di alcuni ambienti Massonici presso i quali l'Ordine degli Illuminati aveva influenza. Bibliografia * Gershom Scholem, Le grandi correnti della mistica ebraica, Einaudi, Milano, 1965 * Gershom Scholem, Sabbetai Tzevì, il Messia Mistico, Einaudi, Milano, 2001 * Francis Warrain, La Teodicea della Qabalah, cur. Mauro Cascio, Federico Pignatelli, HT, Latina 1999 * Dion Fortune, La Qabalah Mistica, Astrolabio, Roma, 1979 * Mistica ebraica. Testi della tradizione segreta del giudaismo dal III al XVIII secolo, a cura di Giulio Busi ed Elena Loewenthal Torino, Einaudi, 1995. ISBN 88-06-13712-3 ISBN 88-06-15360-9 * Giulio Busi, La Qabbalah, Roma-Bari, Laterza,1998. ISBN 88-420-5620-0 * Abramo Alberto Piattelli, Sefer Yetzira, Atanor, Roma, 2000 * Giulio Busi, Catalogue of the Kabbalistic Manuscripts in the Library of the Jewish Community of Mantua, Fiesole, Cadmo, 2001. * Giulio Busi, Mantua e la qabbalah, Ginevra-Milano, Skira, 2001. * The Great Parchment. Flavius Mithridates' Latin Translation, the Hebrew Text, and an English Version, a cura di Giulio Busi, Simonetta M. Bondoni e Saverio Campanini, Torino, Aragno, 2004. ISBN 88-8419-189-0 * Giulio Busi, Qabbalah visiva, Torino, Einaudi, 2005. ISBN 978-88-06-16568-0 * Giulio Busi, Hebrew to Latin, Latin to Hebrew. The mirroring of two cultures in the age of Humanism, Berlin-Torino, Aragno, 2006. ISBN 88-8419-261-7 * Giulio Busi, L'enigma dell'ebraico nel Rinascimento, Torino, Aragno, 2007. ISBN 88-8419-292-7 * Zohar, a cura di Giulio Busi, Torino, Einaudi, 2008. ISBN 978-88-06-17549-8 * Abbate Gian Piero - Romano Gioia, I 72 Nomi celesti della nostra vita, Udine, Il Segno,1999. ISBN 978-88-6138-157-5 Voci correlate * Anima * Cabala (esoterismo) * Chassidismo * Creazione (teologia)#Qabbalah ebraica * Era messianica * Filosofia chassidica * Filosofia ebraica * Ma'asseh Bereshit * Ma'asseh Merkavah * Mondo Superiore * Pardes * Sefirot * Shekhinah * Torah * Torah celeste * Zaddiq Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * [http://www.kabbalahcentre.it/ Il Kabbalah Centre], il Centro della Kabbalah in Italia promuove studi e incontri di gruppo * [http://www.jandjo.org/HTM%20Articoli/Qabalah.pdf La mia Cabala - Viaggio attraverso un triennio d'incontri domenicali], libro gratuito che riporta gli appunti del corso tenuto a Milano e a Pordenone da Abbate Gian Piero * [http://www.odoricoamico.it/smallspinoza/Cabala.htm Spinoza e la Cabala], riporta molte immagini di diagrammi delle Sephiroth * Centro Mondiale di Studi Cabalistici Bnei Baruch * Dizionario interattivo di Kabbalah (più di 5000 termini) * Lezioni di kabbalah del Centro Mondiale di Studi Cabalistici Bnei Baruch (trasmissioni live a partire dalle ore 02.20 italiane di tutti i giorni) * Musica Kabbalistica sito in differenti lingue che contiene melodie composte da Yehuda Ashlag Baal HaSulam * Il futuro della Kabbalah Articolo di D La Repubblica delle donne di Enrico Martino * http://www.lulu.com/product/ebook/europa-magica-n-6/12812878 Europa Magica n. 6 – Cosa significa Cabala? Fonti * Categoria:Metodi di Nostradamus Categoria:Metodi di analisi delle profezie Categoria:Metodi di divinazione Categoria:Ebraismo